


Wake Up Call

by MISSYriver



Series: Timeless Prompt Weekly Challenge [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Timeless Weekly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Week #5:Lucy and Wyatt show up together at Mason industries and someone notices Lucy’s wearing one of Wyatt’s shirts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I crave your thoughts.

Once Flynn was taken into custody and Rittenhouse was on the run, Rufus thought he was done with three am phone calls. That was until he was startled awake by incessant ringing. He rolled over quickly to avoid waking Jiya. She had only been home a few days and she needed the rest. He recognized the number from Mason Industries; he climbed out of bed and pressed the talk button. 

“Hello?” he whispered.

“We need you to come in immediately,” Agent Christopher's voice was crisp and short. “Bring Jiya.”

“She’s not ready,” he started but was cut off.

“I didn't ask if she was ready, I told you to bring her. We are bringing in the whole team.”

“The whole team?” 

Rufus hadn't seen Lucy in almost two weeks and the last time her heard from was a week ago. She was worried about Rittenhouse tracking her. He hated knowing she was out there on her own. Scared and alone, unable to trust anyone, not even her own mother. He understood why she had shut everyone out, even if included him and Wyatt. 

Wyatt returned to Pendleton after Lucy refused to come back to Mason. He called a few times, but considering that most of their conversation was either top secret or about Lucy, they quickly ran out of subjects to talk about. Rufus hadn't heard from him in over a week and Jiya and him were talking about taking a trip to go and see him. Looks like the trip was cancelled. 

“Yes, the whole team. Thirty minutes, Rufus.” Agent Christopher disconnected.

“Rufus?” Jiya’s voice called from the bedroom. 

“Vacation's over, we are getting called in."

She didn't question it, just got up and started to get dressed. He followed her lead, looking forward to seeing his friends again. He missed them. 

They weren't far from Mason but it still took longer than thirty minutes to get there. Once inside they were told to head to the conference room and that they were the last to arrive. Jiya motioned for him to go on ahead, pointing to the bathroom.

Rufus walked in and the first thing he saw was Wyatt’s back. He was standing arms crossed at the window looking towards the docked Lifeboat. He turned around and smiled. Rufus had never seen Wyatt this awake or smiling and it caused him to stumble. 

“Rufus, good to see you, man. Sorry I haven't called, I've been,” Wyatt trailed off and his smile grew. “Busy, I've been busy. “

Rufus met him halfway, extended his hand and was pulled into a hug. Okay, he was not expecting that, he thought. But he accepted the greeting without complaint. 

“Pendleton must have been good for you, I don't think I've ever seen you like this.” Rufus looked over his friend. 

Wyatt for the most part looked the same: boots, jeans, a long sleeved, grey henley with a dark blue button up shirt. But something seemed different. He looked rested, relaxed and happy. Wyatt Logan didn't look haunted anymore, somehow the shadow of sadness was gone.

“Pendleton?” Wyatt furrowed his brow in confusion. “I haven’t been back there in months, I'm still assigned here.” 

“But you told me you were going to head back after the whole thing with Lucy.” Rufus was sure he hadn't misunderstood. 

Wyatt snapped his head around the room. “Lucy!? What thing with Lucy?” he snapped. “There’s nothing with Lucy.”

Rufus tilted his head to the side and scowled. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ , he wondered. 

“That her mom is Rittenhouse, and she needed a break from this place. You know, **that** thing with Lucy?”

Wyatt’s shoulders relaxed and he sighed, “Oh yeah, that. No. I was given an offer I couldn’t refuse and stayed. Just been keeping my head down.” 

“What offer?” he asked.

Wyatt waved his hand and, with a small smile Rufus had never seen before, said, “Nothing just a great opportunity to explore. So how's Jiya?”

He wasn't ready to let it drop so easily, but voices could be heard coming from down the hall and getting closer. 

“She’s better man, thanks for asking. Have you talked to Lucy yet?” Rufus wondered. 

“Hmm, good good.” Wyatt avoided looking at him. 

Rufus was sure something had happened, whatever this new opportunity was, it made Wyatt excited and he wasn't ready to share what it is. Maybe Lucy could help get the information out of him, they had always been close. Putting off the conversations for later, Rufus and Wyatt took their seats, leaving one open between them. 

Agent Christopher walked in first, followed by Lucy and Jiya. He always wondered if Agent Christopher slept, she was always dressed in her business casual suits, no matter what time it was. Jiya was in her normal jeans and tee-shirt, but Lucy stood out. 

Lucy was wearing loose-fitting sweatpants that were rolled at the waist and tied at her hips. The large dark blue shirt was too big for her smaller frame. Rufus was sure she was wearing men’s clothes.. Good for her, he thought. Just hoped the guy was good to her. He wondered if Wyatt knew, and how he'd taken it.

Rufus couldn't deny the two of them had a connection. He figured that maybe one day they might even admit to each other how they felt and do something about it. But Rufus wasn't the best one to give advice since it took him years to work up the nerve to ask Jiya out. 

He stood up and gave Lucy a quick hug. 

“Rufus, I missed you,” she whispered in his ear. 

“Missed you too, you haven't been checking in as much. Got a little worried.”

“No need to worry, I was completely safe. I’ve just been exploring new possibilities.” Her smile was bright and her cheeks flushed. 

Rufus sat back down in his chair and looked up at her a little perplexed. “Huh? Wyatt said something like that.” 

Lucy looked over at Wyatt, who was tapping his fingers on the desk, watching them. He looked up at Lucy and smirked. 

“What **did** Wyatt say?” She murmured. 

Wyatt held up his hands and shook his head, “I didn't say anything.” He mimed locking his lips and throwing a key. 

Lucy chuckled and sat down between the two men, her hand on Wyatt’s shoulder for balance. Rufus noticed she dragged her hand down his arm. Wyatt adjusted his chair a little, turning toward the screen. If Rufus wasn't paying attention he might have missed Wyatt’s leg moving until it touched Lucy’s. She also adjusted her seat so she was a little closer to Wyatt. Both of their hands were under the table and from his angle it looked like they were holding hands, but that wasn't right.

Rufus leaned back in his chair and watched his two friends. Lucy move when Wyatt moved, almost like they were linked by some invisible string. Wyatt watched her as she talked, wearing that same, new smile. When Wyatt talked, Lucy turned her whole body towards him. He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure he knew whose clothes Lucy was wearing, and he was sure Wyatt didn't mind

Rufus looked over to Jiya who was also watching the pair. She had on her adorable thinking face. He loved watching her brain work. He could see the moment she put two and two together, her eyes snapping to him. He shrugged and nodded his head once. 

She extended her hand palm up. “Pay up, sucker,” she gloated.

“Could we get back to saving the world people?” Agent Christopher requested.

All eyes were turned back to the board covered with known and suspected Rittenhouse members. Time to get back to work, Rufus thought. 

### One Week Earlier

Wyatt paced his living room and watched the clock, it was after three and she was late. He hated waiting but she refused to tell him where she was, insisted that she’d come to him, when it was safe. Safe for who, he wondered. 

Over a week ago Lucy, was supposed to be gone for an hour and they'd go get her sister back but instead she'd called Wyatt and asked him to meet her away from Mason, and to bring Rufus. She asked that no one else be told, even Jiya. 

When he arrived she looked shaken and held onto him while she cried. She mumbled and sniffled but he was able to piece together her mom was apart of it, and guiding her from the sidelines. Lucy had refused to allow her life be dictated and decided she was leaving. Leaving Mason, leaving town, and leaving him. He asked to her to reconsider but her mind was made up and she left. 

He'd been angry and hurt but he understood. She couldn't trust that her choices were her own and she was trying to take charge of her life. He just wished she taken him with her. With nothing to hold him here, he told Rufus he would head back to Pendleton. But when he got home he couldn't make the call or pack his bag. He knew what he was waiting for and he promised himself he wouldn't wait longer than 24hrs. He convinced himself another 24 wouldn't hurt and then another. It took over 72 hours before Lucy called him, and they were filled with sleepless nights and whiskey. 

She needed to see him, he would have gone wherever she asked but she wanted to come to him. She was a few days away but she be there as soon as she could. She wouldn't tell him where she had been but he didn't care as long as she was coming to him. But now he had to wait, he was sure his apartment had never been so clean. 

It startled him when there was a small knock at his door. Only his training kept him from ripping the door open, he checked the peephole. Wyatt let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and opened the door. There standing on his doorstep, dressed in the same outfit he'd last seen her in was Lucy Preston. Her hair was concealed under a ballcap, her shoulders and head were down. 

Wyatt grabbed her cold hands, looked down the hallway and tugged her inside. Lucy stayed near the door while he shut and locked up, he double checked and secured the windows, making sure no one could see in. As soon as he was sure she wasn't followed he approached her.

He could see her body trembling, he wasn't sure if it was from cold or fear. He took her hands in his and rubbed them together, he lifted them to his mouth and blew on them. She didn't speak and neither did he. After a few minutes her hands warmed up, Wyatt pulled her against him unable to resist holding her any longer. They both let a deep sigh and tension he'd been holding onto released. 

When had Lucy become so important to him that he couldn't breath until she was with him. It wasn't like before when lightning had struck his heart, a vibrant spark that filled his life and soul with love in an instant. No this was small ember that grew and burned brighter than the sun. It consumed him and remade him whole. He could no longer deny that he was in love with her and would never be able to let go again.

He tightened his hold, and she laid her head on his shoulder. He felt her shudder and his shirt dampened with her tears. He kissed her hair, and brushed it from her face. He pressed another kiss to her forehead, down to her temple, and to each cheek. He placed both hands on the side of her face, his thumbs brushed the tears away. He looked into her eyes, and he saw every emotion and insecurity she tried to hide. 

Wyatt leaned in slowly and Lucy met him halfway. The kiss started slow, a soft exploration of lips. Wyatt’s hand brushed over her back and hers tightened on his shoulders. Lucy's tongue brushed over his lip, the kiss deepened. Exploration turned to need and desperation. Breathing and heart rates elevated, Lucy pulled back with an audible pop. Her eyes were bright, face flushed, she smiled and he returned it. 

“Can I take shower?” She asked coyly. “I've been on the road and in these clothes for a week.”

Wyatt hands were on her hips and he looked back towards the closed door. “Yeah, second door on the right,” He explained.

“Are you coming?” She asked low and seductive.

“Wh-what?” he stuttered. 

“Over the last few days I had some time to think, leaving wasn't the mistake it was leaving you. We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to. Just sit in there and talk to me, please Wyatt. I think we’ve been apart long enough.” Lucy placed a hand on his cheek.

“I think a shower sound like an excellent idea,” Wyatt turned and kissed the palm of her hand.

Lucy grabbed his hand and tugged him through the apartment. She pulled at her cloths, “ugh I never want to see these again.”

“Hmm Lucy, and no cloths. I like that.” his smirk was boyish and playful. “I don't think you’ll be needing any cloths for what I have planned, for at least a week.”

“Wow a week, someone has got some high hopes.” Lucy chuckled and pulled them into the bathroom.  
“Hell yes I do,” he laughed.

“What if we need to go somewhere?” Lucy asked while pulling his shirt off. 

“We were talked about laying low for a few days. So I made sure to buy enough food to last us about a week. I know you don't cook so you could just be my eye candy.” He reached down and turned on the water.

“Oh eye candy huh?” she purred, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

“Naked eye candy,” he growled against her neck. 

He slowly removed the offending layers of clothing around the women that held his heart. The shower was small and space was limited but the warm water washed away their days apart, and the heartache. Wyatt helped wash her and she sighed while his hands gentle teased and explored her body. He turned off the water and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent down and picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. 

The next morning she tossed her clothes she never wanted to see them again. She grab a clean shirt from his dresser and slipped it on. He been in the kitchen making breakfast when she came out. He looked her over and turned off the stove with a shake of his head. He picked her up and place her on the counter. Wyatt slowly pulled it off her, using his teeth and light fingers. 

“Violating the rule already?” He whispered against her skin.

“What rule?” she sighed, fingers running through his hair. 

“The no clothes for Lucy rule,” he nipped at her collarbone.

“Ohhhh that's a... ahhh rule.” she gasped.

“It is now, so let’s hurry up and get you properly undressed.” 

Lucy talked him into a few rule exceptions; unbuttoned shirts and pants were allowed, they just didn't stay on long. The first ‘Wyatt rule’ was he had to keep the heat up in the apartment or cuddle her when she was cold, Lucy was cold a lot and he preferred hold and still hadn't adjusted the thermostat.

Wyatt and Lucy forgot the outside world, lost in each other. They talked about everything, the past and what their future would hold now. They agreed that whatever it was, they would face it together. They'd try to keep it quiet for as long as possible. But the fact they couldn't stand near each other without touching, made it pretty obvious things had changed for them. They talked about Mason and Rittenhouse, agreeing to go back, to face it, and put an end to them once and for all. 

Late one night Wyatt’s phone rang, he checked the phone and saw the number for Mason Industries. He rolled over and kissed Lucy’s naked shoulder, before answering.

“Logan?” he answered. 

“We need you to come in. Do you have a way to contact Lucy?” Agent Christopher asked.

“I can reach her.” he stated without look over to the stirring blankets.

“ASAP Master Sergeant.”

“Yes Ma'am” the line disconnected.

A low mumbled started from under the mound of blankets but he couldn't make out what she was said, “what was that, Darlin’?”

“I don't have anything to wear,” she grumbled as she poked her head out.

“I think I might have something you can barrow.” He liked the idea of Lucy in his clothes, not as much as he liked her naked but it was a good compromise.

“Won't people notice, if we arrive together and I’m wearing your clothes.” She slid her foot up his leg.

“Who cares what people think, I don’t? I’m not worried as long as I get to strip you down, when we get home,” he winked.

“As wonderful as that sounds, we are still going to need to get me some clothes, at some point.” Lucy chuckled and rolled off the bed.

“Yes, Ma'am,” he laughed. 

“Nope, never going to get tired of that, as long as you're the one saying it.” She pulled on his sweatpants, rolled them several times and put on one of his favorite henley’s. 

“You ready?” she asked and extended her hand.

“As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything,” Wyatt took her hand a kissed her knuckles. “But as soon as we're home….,” she cut him off with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @MISSYriver


End file.
